Primary Control Module
Were you looking for Breaker Room or Circus Control from the Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location? Or the Vents? is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location within Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. It is the "central" room of the location, and can be used to check on Ballora and Funtime Foxy. It also has vents leading to the Funtime Auditorium, Ballora Gallery, and Circus Control. Appearance Control Module is a small compact room. Against the wall in front of the player stands a large glass window. On the wall is large fan with a Circus Baby Clock and speaker. On top of the fan sits a mask of Ennard with a party hat and lights. The window is adorned with a poster of Funtime Foxy, on top of which reads "FUNTIME!" in large letters. A camera is above the glass window. There are also 6 static screens on the roof for unknown reasons. Next to the Circus Baby's Clock are three masks which seem to represent See No Evil, Hear No Evil and Speak No Evil. Nearest to the player are two Controlled Shock Keypads, one to the left, and one to the right. Trivia *Lolbit's head will sometimes replace Ennard's mask. *A spinning Minireena will sometimes appear at the left side of the room. *If you click the Ennard mask's nose, it will play a strange noise that sounds like a crying baby. *Many of the things in the room can be clicked to make a noise in the room. *It is the one of the only rooms you cannot get jumpscared in. **This makes this room possibly the safest room in any FNaF game. **The other rooms are the Vents and the Elevator. *Interestingly, Ennard's mask does not have ears while it's in this room. Sounds Gallery Ss a6d055ff2a374183e7349a7355327a7b7884c680.jpg|''The Primary Control Module.'' PMC,Cawthongames.png|The Primary Control Module. Control-Sister Location.gif|The Primary Control Module, animated. 3shock.png|The Primary Control Module on Night 3. Minireena's Easter Egg.jpeg|The spinning Minireena easter egg as seen in the Primary Control Module. LolbitTheMaskStealer.png|Lolbit's head replacing Ennard's mask. Blurr.png|The blurr that is in your view in the Primary Control Room. Ballora.png|Unused image of Ballora looking into the glass, presumably when you shock her. PosterFFoxy2.png|Funtime Foxy's poster as seen in the Primary Control Module, saying "Party Time!" this is a possible reference to Bonnie's Poster from FNaF 1 saying the same exact thing. Cage.png|Old Vent Covering as seen from the blueprint of the Primary Control Module. Ballora Vent.gif|The Vent leading to Ballora Gallery closing. PirmaryControlRoomMVent.gif|The vent leading to Circus Control opening. Funtime Vent.gif|The Vent leading to Funtime Auditorium closing. Entrance.png|The Control Room from Funtime Auditorium. ShockLeft.png|The left side of the Primary Control Module being shocked. OldControl.png|The right side of the Primary Control Module being shocked. Lolbit.png|The Lolbit's head easter egg that may rarely replace the Ennard mask. 1309.png|The Ennard's mask at the top of the room. Minirena dance.gif|The spinning Minireena easter egg. Category:Sister Location Category:FNaF Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Night 1 Category:Night 2 Category:Night 3 Category:Night 5 Category:HandUnit Category:Mechanics Category:Easter Egg